


soft black curls

by cashtonglows



Series: it's christmas time mfs [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ! - Freeform, Ashton Irwin in Love, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Domestic Fluff, Established Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, M/M, Minor Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, New York City, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alright thats pretty much everything :), and calum isnt good at wrapping presents, ashton really loves christmas, bc christmas in new york is gorgeous, day 3 of christmastime, hes so in love it hurts, like its barely even there, they live in new york for the whole series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonglows/pseuds/cashtonglows
Summary: And Ashton would always shoot Calum the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen before. For the past three years, he had been keeping track of how many seconds it took Calum to give in and sit down on the couch, grabbing one of the presents and reaching for a roll of wrapping paper.So far, Calum’s record was fourteen seconds.—Ashton knew that Calum was tired, and he also knew that his boyfriend wasn’t necessarily the most gifted when it came to wrapping Christmas presents. but they had a tradition, and Ashton supposed it didn’t really matter if Calum fell asleep on his chest halfway through.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: it's christmas time mfs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036953
Kudos: 23





	soft black curls

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK W DAY 3  
> bc apparently this is a daily thing now  
> this one is a lil shorter since ive been pretty busy with schoolwork today (and losing my shit over 9 years of 5sos). but i hope you still enjoy this lil piece of cashton holiday fluff!  
> love,  
> lou (@cashtonglows on tumblr!)

Ashton had set it all up so that it was perfect for the occasion.

He had a Vanilla Bean Noel (Calum’s favorite) Bath & Body Works candle lit on the far end of the coffee table, two rolls of Scotch tape aligned at the edge and various rolls of wrapping paper set aside. And, of course, a dangerously high stack of presents that looked about ready to tip over at any given movement.

Ashton had also turned on the Christmas lights that he and Calum had put up the night before (he also might have added a few more), and he put on some soft holiday music to fill the silence.

Yep, it was perfect. _Everything _was perfect. Because it was _Christmas _.____

_____ _

Ashton didn’t care how stereotypical it was, Christmas was his absolute favorite time of the year. He adored the way all of New York’s shops and restaurants put up twinkle lights and miniature Christmas trees. He loved hearing the familiar, light and cheery music that started to play after Thanksgiving. He loved the snow and desperately hoping for it to snow on the twenty fifth even though it always did in the city.

_____ _

Ashton even loved wrapping presents, despite his boyfriend’s hatred for it.

_____ _

Every year was a struggle. Calum would make his way into Ashton’s little gift-wrapping station (AKA the living room), his feet dragging across the floor behind him. He would always try to get out of it at first, either by attempting to win Ashton over with his favorite holiday drink from Starbucks or telling him how much work his professors had assigned him over the break.

_____ _

And Ashton would always shoot Calum the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen before. For the past three years, he had been keeping track of how many seconds it took Calum to give in and sit down on the couch, grabbing one of the presents and reaching for a roll of wrapping paper.

_____ _

So far, Calum’s record was fourteen seconds.

_____ _

Ashton usually went all out for the holidays, but this year he wanted to do a little bit extra. Calum had been out all day with Luke, who was stressing about what to get Michael for Christmas this year, trying to find something perfect. Ashton had been shopping before with Luke, as well as shopping _for Michael _with Luke. He knew the state Calum would be in once he got home.__

_______ _ _ _

Dead tired.

_______ _ _ _

But it was December third, Ashton’s designated day to wrap presents. And, in a way, Calum _had _gotten out of it. Or at least, most of it. There were still a few unwrapped presents that were sitting next to Ashton, and he wanted to save them for Calum in attempt to hold on to their stupid little tradition.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It didn’t take too much longer for Calum to get home, and Ashton heard him kicking snow off of his boots after he shut the front door. He peered over the edge of the couch, watching Calum slip his coat off and make his way into the living room, where he was welcomed by the warm, calm mood Ashton had so lovingly set up for him.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Calum smiled fondly at Ashton and sat down next to him, leaning into his boyfriend’s chest. “Vanilla Bean Noel?” He asked, his eyes fluttering shut sleepily.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“You know it.” Ashton replied, using his thumb to gently wipe away the snowflakes that had stuck themselves onto Calum’s eyelashes.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Calum hummed, burying himself into Ashton’s shirt. “You’re warm.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re below freezing.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Fuck off, I was outside.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Seriously, babe, you’re an ice cube.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Calum laughed quietly and sat up, leaning against Ashton’s side now. His eyes scanned the stack of presents Ashton had compiled throughout the day. “Someone’s been busy.” Calum commented, looking back at Ashton and wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I actually dug through your closet while you were gone. Found every last present you got me.” Ashton teased, reveling in the soft chuckle he received from Calum in response. “I’ve gotta say, I didn’t love the sweater, but the puppy makes up for it.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Calum nodded, his eyes glinting playfully. “The sweater was actually _for _the puppy, so…” He trailed off with another laugh.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That’s probably why I couldn’t fit it around my head then, huh?” Ashton nudged Calum lightly, loving the sound of his laughter.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After a moment or so, Calum sighed and turned towards Ashton, running his hand across his cheek fondly. “Missed you today, Ash.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton hummed and leaned into Calum’s hand. “Me too. Wrapping presents isn’t the same without you here.” He said, watching the corners of Calum’s mouth twitch up into a knowing grin. “I mean, whose corners am I supposed to help fold? And who’s gonna be the one to give up halfway through wrapping something and claim all of the ‘gift bag-tissue paper’ presents for themselves?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum took his hand away from Ashton’s face, smacking him lightly on the arm. “Watch your mouth. Do you want me to help you with the rest of the presents or not?” He asked, eyes twinkling under the Christmas lights.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton just responded by handing Calum the pair of Bluetooth headphones they had gotten for Michael, as well as a gift bag and some tissue paper (much to Calum’s delight). They filled the silence with mindless chatter about how their days were, Ashton in slight disbelief at how Calum had managed to put up with all of Luke’s apparent anxieties about getting the perfect gift for Michael. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum also added that, apparently, his present for Ashton was better than anything else that Michael or Luke were getting him. He even said that he would wrap it himself this year, rather than bringing it to his sister’s apartment to get her to do it for him (something that Ashton was thoroughly impressed by).

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know, I don’t really even _understand _wrapping presents.” Calum said after setting another bag to the side. “Like, you’re gonna open them anyways, so what’s the point?”__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton rolled his eyes. “What, you don’t like a sense of mystery? The point is hiding the gift until the _perfect _moment.”__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, why isn’t the twenty fifth enough?” Calum asked, looking over at Ashton. “I think Christmas Day itself is a perfect enough moment. Plus, the puppy won’t last much longer in that box.” He teased.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton laughed, taking his eyes off of the gift in front of him and scrunching his nose fondly at Calum. “Tragic.” He deadpanned. “Seriously, though, it’s about the buildup. Making the whole thing even more exciting until you get to the very last moment where everything is just… _perfect _. You understand that, hmm?” Ashton asked with a smirk, knowing Calum had picked up on his innuendos.__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re twelve years old.” Calum leaned against Ashton again, resting his body against his chest. “But, yeah, that makes sense. I guess.” He ended his words with a yawn, his eyes watering slightly.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton looked down at the beautiful boy who was laying across his chest. “You tired, love?”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum nodded, humming quietly. “A bit.” He replied.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That’s alright.” Ashton said, leaning over Calum to set the tape back on the coffee table. “We don’t have that many presents to go, so we can just—”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Another yawn from Calum cut Ashton’s words off, and he glanced up at him sheepishly, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Can I just…” He yawned again, bringing a hand up to rub at his eye. “I’ll just lay here. Cheer you on while you use your wrapping expertise to… finish the rest, yeah.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

By the time Calum’s words had tumbled out of his mouth, both of his eyes were shut, his eyelashes fluttering slightly. Ashton smiled down at him, eyes shining with fondness. “Remarkable cheerleader you are, Cal.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton felt Calum lightly shove his body against his chest, his eyes staying shut but a smirk playing on his lips. He huffed out a laugh and brought his hand to Calum’s soft black curls, running his fingers through them gently. Calum’s breathing slowed as Ashton began to hum along to Frank Sinatra’s ‘Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas’, and it wasn’t long before a soft snoring sounded throughout the room.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton wrapped his arms around Calum’s sleeping frame, pulling him in closer against his chest and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He felt his own eyelids start to grow heavy (Vanilla Bean Noel really was a calming scent), and he glanced over at the few presents that were yet to be wrapped.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton knew he probably should finish them up, but one small glance at the sleeping boy in his chest convinced him otherwise. Calum had a point, too.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There didn’t need to be white paper adorned with snowmen and reindeers wrapped around each gift, or even a red and green gift bag stuffed with sparkly tissue paper, for the moment to be right. All Ashton really needed for that perfect moment was _Calum _, and he knew that, as long as they had each other, every moment would be better than the last.__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> this ending is so cheesy i love it  
> kudos n comments are appreciated!  
> lou (@cashtonglows on tumblr!)


End file.
